


hangover cure

by viviannugget



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviannugget/pseuds/viviannugget
Summary: Alexi's life slowly crumbles beneath his feet as he loses himself in alcohol and bad habits just to find a comforting angel in his darkness.-(named after hangover cure by Machine Gun Kelly)





	hangover cure

In the midst of a pandemic, Alexi's entire life had almost been perfect up until highschool. The older he got, the more he wanted to go back. He wanted to return to those days where he was a small child and swears stung his ears, rather than being an eighteen-year-old spitting them like wildfire.

He'd been so fed up with aimlessly roaming the halls, and running on pure caffeine. He was a brunette with a streak of poorly bleached blonde hair. He always had messy hair drenched in dry shampoo as a weak attempt to look presentable.

His life slowly started tumbling downward until he met another boy.

-

"I can't believe we're going back to school already" Alexi grumbles under his black fabric mask. He wearily stumbles through the halls keeping his distance from everyone reuniting and celebrating with their friends. He rests against his locker quietly and gazes at the people walking by. The loud chatter and atmosphere was so unnatural to his ears. The laughter and the hugs wasn’t something he'd seen in months. He weakly smiled at the thought of having friends or having people to be excited to see again, but it wasn't like he had genuine hope for any of that.

He'd lived in California long enough to be familiar with most of the people at his school, he'd had a few friends here and there, but they either drifted away or ended badly. The bell's loud screech interrupts his chain of thought, causing him to jump a little. He rises up from the floor and walks to class resting his hands in his pockets. His first class was already his least favorite, _geometry_. Even the word _"geometry"_ pained his brain to think about.

The classroom door laid open with a shiny laminated seating chart taped to the door. _Isn't this the shit they do in like, second grade?_ Alexi thinks to himself before glancing at his name in the left front seat. He stumbles into the classroom plopping himself onto his seat and dragging his backpack closer to his legs. "Welcome back to class everybody!" the teacher says with an irritating cheery voice. Alexi mentally groans at the thought of having to wake up to this class every day and hear her chirpy high pitched voice.

He stares at the projector as he watches a boy in a bright blue sweater and jeans stride by him. He lets his eyes glide with his movement to see a skinny boy with a nest of blonde curls sit down next to him.

_He'd never met him before._

"Okay, class! For today's warm-up, we'll be reviewing the different postulates!" Alexi reluctantly pulls out an unorganized binder from his backpack and rummages through it to find some graph paper. Alexi feels his eyes grow heavy as he listens to the teacher's voice, he jolts up, trying his best to stay awake. _Fuck, I shouldn't have drunk last night._ he bitterly thinks to himself.

The teacher looks over to her laptop while leaving the projected shapes up for the class to solve as he feels a piece of paper lightly hit his hand. He glances over to the tiny crumpled up piece of lined paper and hesitantly opens it. _"Hey, do you remember how to set up the equation?"_ the note says, written in neat handwriting and signed off with a smiley face. He grabs his dull #2 pencil and writes _"no, sorry"_ on the wrinkled paper about to be crumbled into a little ball once again. He peeks to his right where the paper came from and sees the blonde boy smiling with his arm up and his cheek resting on his fist. Alexi looks back up at the still preoccupied teacher and gently throws the paper back.

The boy opens the paper and glances over to give Alexi a thumbs up and slight smile. He quietly tears another corner off of his notebook paper and writes. He drops it down by his feet and kicks it over this time. _What the fuck is this guy's deal?_ Alexi thinks to himself. Alexi "accidentally" drops his pencil and picks up the paper on the way. _"I'm Sylvan :) What's ur name?"_ it reads. Alexi hesitantly stares at it, contemplating whether or not he should respond. The teacher walks by his desk and Alexi clenches his fist, hiding the note, and quickly looking down at his paper to appear as if he's working. He lowers his head and writes _"i'm alexi"_ on the jagged piece of paper. He too drops the note and kicks it over.

Sylvan picks it up and opens it with a tinge of excitement. The teacher comes up behind him and places her hand on his shoulder. His face full of excitement slowly drops into growing anxiety. "Are you passing notes during class?" she says with a stern tone. "Um.. I didn't mean to-" the boy stutters as she yanks the paper out of his hands. "Hmm, I see you and Alexi are getting along well." she says as she throws the note in the trash can and returns to the geometry lesson.

The class erupts in small gasps, giggles, and whispers. Alexi shoves his hoodie onto his head and puts his face down in sheer embarrassment. Sylvan plays with his sleeves and looks down in guilt. Alexi peers over in Sylvan's direction with his face still mostly hidden, and they make eye contact for a second longer than usual.

The rest of the class was absolutely terrible. Alexi could barely keep up due to his drinking the previous night and was called out by the teacher more times than he could count. He felt like the class went on for a hundred years before the bell rung and he let his dark eyes lazily open. 

-

 _Today's gonna be one hell of a day._ Alexi thought as he weakly stood up from his desk and carried his backpack. He took out the small square piece of paper to see what his next class was.


End file.
